Sin Kids Stories
by blackdragonrider777
Summary: If you are familiar with the Sin Kids or abominations, well welcome this is a collection of my stories based on that crowd of kids, if you are not familiar with that particular sub fandom, well this is a collection of stories based on a few Loud House OCs...with a big fat INCEST WARNING on the front, hope that if you get past this intial hurdle you enjoy what you find here.
1. Hygiene

Lyle couldn't stand it, don't get him wrong though, he didn't mind Allie at first, at the beginning she just stayed on her shared room with Lemy and Lyra, stayed quiet on meals and took it like a champ waiting for everyone to finish using the bathroom on the morning before entering when the coast was clear, up to that point she was just that girl that his aunt Luna wanted to save from the street and he wasn't jaded or grumpy enough to protest something like that.

That didn't last though the team of dad, Lemy and Lyra had successfully brought her out of her shell on 3 months, now Lizy played with her and Allie's pet rat, Lyra was teaching her how to play the drums, became the third member of the trouble making team of Lupa and Lemy, helped Leia finding blackmail material and went to dad's room if she ever had a nightmare, in short she was finally a part of the family.

Again Lyle didn't mind this but part of being a member of this freak show was fighting tooth and nail to get first to the bathroom on the morning and being next to her in line WAS what was bothering him, her smell was the worst thing he has ever had to experience, it was a combination of old garbage, dried sweat and if that last one was Lemy's idea, Lyle swore he was going to choke him with his guitar strings...the last one was axe body spray.

The long haired boy was last on the line that day and right in front of him was his new adoptive sister, Lyle was so relieved when it was finally the stinky new addition to the family's turn but that relieve turned to absolute dread when not even a minute later the girl came out the bathroom, completely dressed with a towel on her neck and hair damp.

"She is just quick on the shower", "I'm sure I heard the water running" Lyle kept trying to excuse his new sister short time on the bath...until she passed beside him, those three smells were still there but more subdued, there was now a new dominant smell of wet rat, his face full of terror he just had to ask.

"Excuse me Allie" He squeaked out.

"Sup Bro?"

"Did you shower with your rat?"

"What? No, he is staying with Lizy, she has this amazing rat house thingie, Charlie loves it there, she is taking good care of the little bugger, doesn't mean I don't keep a close eye on 'em though" Allie happily talked, excited someone else on the house was interested in Charlie.

"W-Well...yeah, she is great with animals...hehehe" Lyle weakly and awkwardly finished the conversation and entered the shower himself.

*The next day*

Lyle and Allie were again at the back of the line but this time Lyle went before Allie and The androgynous boy wasted no time to confirm something, the second he entered the bathroom he hid all shampoos, conditioners and any grooming products he could find, took a quick shower himself and before leaving, left a sealed shampoo bottle and a fresh bar of soap on the bath.

Just as yesterday Allie did her business on the bathroom on a minute or less and Lyle went to inspect, to his horror it was just as he predicted, the shampoo was still sealed and the soap wasn't even wet, with a grimace he put all the products back where they belonged and went back to his room.

That night Lyle was tossing and turning in his sleep, this was preposterous, how could aunt Luna or Sam not taught that girl anything about hygiene?...Well, maybe he could deal with it, just wake up a bit earlier to not be near her on the line, try to never sit besides her on breakfast, lunch or dinner...if that smell doesn't get worse.

No! He isn't gonna take this lying down, Loan had the decency to keep her stank on her god damned room and thanks to her never sleeping at night she showered at around 4 AM whenever she bother to do it (once every second month or so) and Lizy was just a matter of time, asking for a clean toddler especially one that loves animals so much was a lot to ask but aunt Lana had even more contact with gross stuff and she always smelled fine it's not a long shot to think Lizy will end up the same.

But Allie, with Allie, Lyle would have to take matters on his own hands, the long haired boy shot up and sat straight on his bed, he needed help so he turned to his roomate Liena and woke her up, groggily the stout mute signaled (What is it?).

"Hygiene emergency" Lyle said tone completely serious.

(Loan already took a shower yesterday) Liena signed before turning back to try and sleep but Lyle's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Allie"

This surprised Liena with eyes wide open and sleep forgotten she sat up straight and started signing up a storm.

(Wait, she is just getting settled in, we can't scare her by being pushy with this, I'm not gonna be the one that gets her to act like Loan all over again) Liena signed all this with a frown.

"Liena, have you seen how quick her "baths" are? She doesn't use soap or shampoo, are you just going to get used to it?"

(I got used to manure and Loan, I will be fine and I'm sure she will get better with self grooming, let's just give her time) When she finished signing the mute crossed her arms and looked directly at Lyle challenging him to change her mind.

"Ok, I can't wait till Allie gets closer to Lacy and comes back from daily runs all sweaty and just try to rinse all of it on half a minute" Liena's arm uncrossed.

"You know she could probably just indulge on that unbreakable habit of hers of dumpster diving on those daily runs" Liena was now fidgeting with her fingers, looking at Lyle like a panicked puppy.

"And we know how she is with food, she might just say something like "breakfast first, shower second" and then sit besides you...while you eat" Lyle finished that off with a smirk, seeing how Liena was trying her damndest not to gag just told him he had already won, but he had to make just one more little push and so he braved his stomach and said slowly.

"We should hope no spider tries to take a ride on her, back to the house on one of those dumpster diving sessions" Lyle was terrified of the prospect really but Liena's eyes went as wide as saucers and emitted a long shout that resembled a dying moose, want a spawn of Leni's to do what you want? Just convince them that the consequences of not doing it was spiders.

*The next day*

The plan was simple enough, Liena was to end up next to Allie on the bath line, enter with her, wash her and hope she liked it enough to keep doing it, Lyle was pushing for something a bit more aggressive if that one didn't work but Liena insisted that (this will have to do for now).

The back of the line was Allie, Liena and Lyle dead last, when it was Allie's turn Liena poked her on her shoulder and with a smile she used sign language.

"What?" Allie couldn't understand a speck of it.

"Liena said that she is on a bit of a rush for the kitchen and if you could let her bathe with you" Lyle pointed out.

"Oh, Sure sis" and with that both girls entered the bathroom.

Inside both girls undressed and got on the shower, Liena got a bit of shampoo her hands and started massaging it on Allie's head.

"Ehehe, what are you doing?" the former street scamp was giggling and looking at her sister.

The mute continued as if it was a fun game, if Allie found this fun then that just made it more possible that she would continue grooming herself, and considering the foam of the shampoo was turning brown and the smell that she hated to admit could give Loan a run for her money, Allie liking bath time was something she was begging to happen, that was until she felt something on her arm.

A spider that had indeed caught a ride on Allie during a dumpster diving sesion ran off her hair on a panic finding herself on the stout older sister's arm, the dying moose scream of yesterday paled to the sound Liena made the moment she spotted the spider, shaking the little pest off herself as she ran naked, dripping wet and still screaming like a banshee back to her bedroom, Lyle just looked amazed as she left and decided that now it was his turn to give a bath to the little alley cat.

"What happened?" Lyle asked Allie as he stepped into the bathroom, the girl without even covering herself showed him, her palm with a squashed spider on it.

Lyle shuddered and closed the door behind him, "not even a bit of shame, huh" Lyle said as he started to undress.

"Well mom said that family usually did this, we even did it together on the tour bus and since you are my bro" Allie shrugged as she finished that statement.

"And did you two just stood under the water and talked or something?" said Lyle as he entered the shower with her.

Allie gave him a confused look and said "Yeeeeeees, was that bad?".

Controlling himself with all his ability not to roll his eyes nor cuss out aunt Luna, he just put his hands on Allie's scalp and starter to massage.

"Wow...sis was tingly but this...this feels relaxing" the wild child said as she slowly closed her eyes.

"Great that you enjoy it, now keep your eyes closed" Lyle got to work and holy shit just how dirty can someone get?.

"Ok, open your eyes" Allie did as she was told and in front of her was Lyle holding a bottle of shampoo on one hand and a sponge with a bar of soap on the other.

"This" Lyle said putting the bottle up "Is shampoo, it's for cleaning your hair, you just felt that, felt great didn't it?" Allie blushed and nodded enthusiastically while her brother put the shampoo back.

"Great, then you are going to love this one" he said with a smirk while soaping the sponge.

He started with her neck, going down her back and started to work on her pits and her arms, he could feel her shudder.

"Don't make this weird, don't make a sound" he said trying to stifle a laugh and finally working her front while hugging her from her back.

"Liena, What happened?!" Lincoln their father entered the bathroom on a rush his pajama completely disheveled.

"Oh, don't worry pa' she just saw a spider" Allie waved at her dad, but all that Lincoln saw was his newest daughter naked, blushing madly on the shower while leaning into her just as naked brother who had his eyes wide and his hands on her inner thighs.

"I-I understand, I'll go check on her then, have fun" without even blinking Lincoln closed the door slowly.

With a frustrated sigh Lyle let go of his adoptive sister and just finished scrubbing her as quickly as possible, once they were done they were both clothed and ready to get out.

"Wait Allie, I need to check something" Allie curiously got near him with a 'what is it?' for Lyle to take a strand of her hair and take a whiff.

"Well holy shit, that is fucking weird" ohh yeah Lyle forgot she swore like a sailor, Lyra must be doing some progress on that, sadly he didn't do all the progress he was expecting, while Allie herself now smelled like soap, it looked like her hair had retained some of the bad smell even if it was now clean.

"Allie could I wash your hair again?" it appeared it was time for heavy duty.

"What? Man is time for breakfast and we took too much time as it is, we can do this shit tomorrow or something" Allie whined and Lyle grabbed her shoulders and said with his most stern expression.

"Allie if you let me do this, I promise you a double burping burger supreme with the works along with large milkshake and fries for lunch today" Allie's face lit up like a christmas tree, Lyle hated to do this but he would have to use that incredibly expensive french shampoo his mother got him to get her hair on an acceptable smell standard.

And for 20 more minutes the androgynous 12 year old kept washing his 14 year old sister's hair while telling her how to groom herself, Allie kept listening and nodding with a smile, even if she wanted to leave for breakfast, she had to admit, getting her hair washed felt amazing.

*2 weeks later*

At night Lyle was lying awake on his bed just taking in his great work, Allie no longer smelled like garbage, she took like 15 minutes on the shower this morning and last week she even asked the girls of the house for help on grooming products, help that her sisters and aunts gave enthusiastically, sadly she still went dumpster diving and that lead to what Lyle found even sadder, he had to keep sharing his french shampoo with her otherwise the stupid smell would stick but it was worth it, with one happy sigh he closed his eyes to sleep.

Lyle was peacefully drifting to sleep until he felt a hand on his shoulder, opening his eyes and turning to see who was it he found a pouty, mad looking Allie.

"What is it?" Lyle asked confused, to which Allie responded by lifting his covers and hopping on bed with him.

"I thought it was dad the one that had to protect you from nightmares" Lyle said amused.

"I fucking hate you, you piece of shit" Allie said still pouty.

"Pffft, well get on the line but why?"

"When I was on the ban with my moms I slept with them and I got used to it, and when I got here not only pa' but Lemy and Lyra too let me sleep with them, but now that I smell all fru fru and shit I can't stand how pa' and Lemy smell, I can't stay on their beds because of that" Allie started stifling sobs.

"And for some reason since I smell like fucking flower bed, Lyra gets all uncomfortable with me and I feel bad sleeping with her if I just make my big sis uneasy, thanks to that I haven't been able to sleep well this last whole fucking week" Lyle noted that she was not lying her eyes had horrendous bags under them.

"On the Lyra situation, I'll get you another shampoo believe me it will solve that one" Lyle could still remember the day that he shouted out Lyra for using his shampoo, he must have been a fucking monster that time because he saw a side of Lyra he hasn't seen before or since, she had her head hanging low and meekly apologised (a far cry for when Lemy tried to chew her out and she just blew him off), Lyle's mom Leni felt so bad about that she even bought entire box of the thing for Lyra, which probably only made her feel more guilty, no surprise the smell would get her uncomfortable.

"Really?" Allie asked incredulously.

"Yep really, but for tonight's sleep arrangement though" Lyle gave her a wide grin.

"Hey, what are you doing you fuck?" Allie screamed as Lyle was lifting her bridal style.

"Welcome to the good life sis, very easy to get used to, escarily hard to break the habit" Said her brother on a sing song voice walking towards the now half awake Leina.

"Hey Leina, the clean princess here said that she can't sleep unless she is snuggling with someone" Lyle declared loud and proud, to this Allie got bashful and red but Leina became absolutely radiant to that claim, wasting no time she shed the covers and extended both her arms on invitation if the ear to ear smile was not inviting enough.

Lyle handed Allie to the beaming mute and Leina gladly took her newest sister on her arms, Leina laid flat hugging Allie on her left side and the only boy on the room claimed the mute blonde's right side, they both snuggled to Leina's neck while Leina grabbed hold of both of them by the waist and locked Allie under her chin, when everyone was in position Lyle put the covers back on.

"You should tell Lemy what you just told me, that way maybe he will stop half assing his self-care and letting fucking axe body spray do the rest...unless you want to keep this sleeping arrangements, I wouldn't blame you" Lyle told her, his smirk persisting.

"You both smell so good, and this is so warm and soft and it feels soooo good...but I will go back to my siblings" Allie looked like she was on a trance.

"Ok then, enjoy this night though, I don't think Lyra or even aunt Luna and Sam will give you a better bust than this one" Lyle gave Liena's chest a playful squeeze, which earned him a smack on the back of the head.

"SeEEp" Liena said annoyed.

In no time all three of them drifted to sleep and Allie had to admit with being locked under Liena's warm chin, snuggling on her nice smelling and soft neck and Lyle reassuringly and protectively holding her hand under the covers, that might have been the best night of sleep she ever had.


	2. Crawling out of the crib

Lyra was annoyed, the christian teen tapped her feet and played with her long hair, a scowl adorned her freckled face as she watched the pair of supernatural babies in front of her.

Lulu the Daughter or experiment of her aunt Lisa, the baby looked completely normal, a cute blue onesie, a neon green pacifier, innocent big eyes and to top it all off a nice upwards facing short ponytail, her crib being a containment cylinder made of reinforced steel, covered by bullet proof glass and a console with a password locking system seemed like a complete exaggeration...until she took off her pacifier and started playing with it by tossing it and catching it with a tentacle that grew off her back.

And the second target of her annoyance, Lani the daughter of the youngest of her aunts Lily, now this baby wasn't normal even at first glance, her hair was always floating as if it was under water 24/7, her eyes were blood red and despite being just a year old she could speak, very clearly in fact, "You sanctimonious whore, release me from this prison at once or I shall bring unspeakable terrors upon-.

"SILENCE!" Lyra shouted, to which Lani complied with a nervous expresion now on her face, Lani had been like that since birth, was she possessed? Did aunt Lily flat out gave birth to a demon? Did Satan finally decided to punish her family or maybe use her horrible lust and incest filled family as his avatar?.

Whatever it was, after Lyra had to deal with Lani for a complete year and saw Lani levitate the entire contents of a room, made her head rotate 360 degrees, crawl on the walls and jet barfed all over the living room, Lyra came to a conclusion, Lani was nothing more than an annoying little runt.

Lyra took a deep breath, massaged her temples and said with as much calm as she could muster "Now tell me, what caused the blackout?"

Lani's glare returned and loudly said "Are you retarded too, whore? I told you already, the man made monstrosity was hungry, there was a rat hidden on the fuse box, she then ate the rat and decided that the fuse box would also be part of the meal" Lyra could recall that Lani's last explanation was just _"Holy shit! Bitch just ate it whole!". _

*Pacifier noises (just think Maggie Simpson)* Lulu sucked loudly on her pacifier and Lani turned to say "The wannabe Cthulhu sais that the fuse box wasn't tasty, therefore she won't do it again".

Lyra got near Lulu's crib and put her hand on the glass, gesture that Lulu returned "Well, whatever the razon, I'm glad you learned your lesson, you both are grounded though, you will stay here for another 2 hours".

That caught Lani's attention "Two hours you cunt? It's snack time already, today it's apple juice day and I didn't do anything".

Lyra looked directly at her demonic sister "You want me to believe a rat got into the SEALED and REINFORCED fuse box aunt Lisa made to protect the energy of her lab?".

The little demon tried to look innocent "Rats are smart?" Lyra raised an eyebrow "I thought it would be funny sue me".

"I won't, I'll just let you here on your cribs while you two digest your little snacks" Lyra got close to Lani and cleaned a bit of dried rat blood near her mouth a bit of a stain stayed on her cheek and Lani licked it off with her surprisingly long tongue.

"So now you two be good and I'll be back in a bit with your apple juice" Lyra said as she made a salt circle around Lani's crib, while leaving the room Lyra was sincerely impressed with herself about the whole 'Accepting a mutant and a demon as sisters' business.

*20 Minutes later*

Lulu had taken off her pacifier and her 1987 Predator's mouth was fully open, she had latched on to the glass on the crib like a leech and her saliva was seeping out of her crib, the saliva was now pooling around Lani's crib, dispersing and dissolving the salt circle.

The second Lani felt a hole open on her prison she crawled out of it then reached her mutated sister's crib and punched the code to unlock it.

"Hah! That will teach the holier than thou whore to leave us without snack time" Lulu crawled out of her crib to join her sister.

*Pacifier noises* "Whoa! Who said that you were making the plans?" Lani responded to her sisters noises.

*Pacifier noises* "By 11 months you bitch, you are older by 11 miserable fucking months"

Lulu's expresion turned into a scowl *Pacifier noises*.

"Wanna go bitch? I'm right here" Lani stood up straight and got on fighting position.

*2 minutes later*

Lulu checked the outside of the room to see if the coast was clear, after clarifying she hurried to crawl out of it, right behind her came Lani walking up right, with an annoyed look and drenched from head to toe on saliva leaving a trail of it as she walked.

They arrived at the kitchen undetected but stopped at the door and hidden on the door frame checked the inside, Liena was cooking giving her back to the door, both babies stopped and looked at each other.

"Ok, where do we find the apple juice? And how do we pass the lard titan?" Lani whispered, Lulu's eyes turned completely green and scanned the kitchen finally the little mutant pointed at the fridge just besides Leina.

"Show off" Lani started crawling on the wall and stopped on one of the ceiling corners, while Lulu created a new tentacle and loudly moved a sofa on the living room.

The second Liena turned to go for the living room Lani started levitating the fridge opening the door silently and when Liena was out the door Lulu was already completely transparent or her "stealth mode" as her family called it and entered the kitchen.

With the fridge open Lulu became opaque once again and with a tentacle took out a jar of homemade apple juice, both infants admired the liquid on the jar.

"Fuck yeah, booty obtained" Lani said oblivious of the figure approaching from behind.

Lulu went pale and Lani turned to see Liena, Leni's mute daughter looked the same as always, a big friendly smile, blonde hair that reached her shoulders, a bit of excess fat and a light bluish green dress that reached above her knees and had a pocket on her bosom area...a pocket that had stuffed a large wooden spoon on it, Liena signed.

(I heard the lard titan comment by the way) after signing that Liena reached for the wooden spoon stored on her chest.

Lulu quickly pointed at Lani "I don't know what she said, but you are a fucking snitch".

Both infants crawled into the counter as fast as they could and continued forward breaking a few things along the way until they left the kitchen with Liena hot on their heels, Lulu got on top of Lani and the mutant used her tentacles as a sling to thrust both babies up the stairs, the sudden movement made Lani sick and jet barfed at the walls cushioning their rapid propulsion up the stairs.

While Liena just grew frustrated having to clean the vomit on the wall and gave up the chase, the babies went back to their room.

"Mother fucker, we ended up with nothing" Lani complained and from her onesie Lulu produced a pair of chocolate chip cookies.

"What? How? When?"

*Pacifier noises*

"When we were running you crazy bitch? I love you" Lani happily took one of the cookies.

"Aren't you two such great team workers" Lyra appeared behind them with a bathtub looking thing on hand, the two youngest members of the family tried to hide the cookies, Lyra giggled.

"Don't worry, you two little ones tried way too hard for those, I wouldn't take it away from you" the two infants started eating their treats.

"That's right girls enjoy those" Lyra took the bathtub looking thing and installed it under Lulu's crib.

Once both parties finished with their business, Lyra took both babies on her arms.

"Up, up!, nice you two" Lyra happily took the little abominations to their respective cribs, she inputted the password to lock Lulu's and drew the salt circle around Lani's while humming to herself.

"Nice to know you are such a good loser you daughter of an unhinged woman" Lani gloated.

"Huh, I'm not very fond of mother's life choices either but I wouldn't call her unhinged" Lyra was really surprised that she was defending her mother Luna in any way.

"But anyways looks like all of us had a lot of fun doing stuff we weren't supposed to do today, you two raided the kitchen and I...well I will admit this is a little indulgence I deserve" Lyra said and took out the jar with the apple juice.

Both supernatural kid's faces filled with dread, "You fucking bitch!, you put that down now!" Lani started cursing and screaming wildly, while Lulu started to desperately try to destroy her crib with tentacles, laser eyes, her razor sharp teeth and whatever else she could do.

"What great luck I have, apples just went out of season, we aren't gonna get a batch like this one on a loooong while" Lyra said on a sweet voice while rubbing her cheek on the jar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!, Let me out you disgusting cunt!"

Lulu redubled her efforts but the crib wasn't even rattling.

Lyra opened the jar and took a whiff "MMMMM, smells so sweet, this is going to be an entire experience I'm sure"

The babies were now calming down on the trashing and the screaming but were now starting to sob softly.

And finally when Lyra put the jar to her lips her two younger sisters took their first baby like action of the whole day, they started to cry, loud, uncontrollable full on bawling, at that sound Lyra separated her lips from the jar and turned to give a stern look at the two screaming babies.

"Do you two promise to behave?" both children nodded wildly without calming down on the crying.

"Ok, I'll believe you" Lyra closed the jar "But you two already ate enough treats for today, so you should be able to wait until tomorrow for this apple juice" Lyra got out of the room, closing the door behind her and leaving the two little girls crying still.

*That night*

Both babies were sitting grumpily on their cribs, "Are you really not gonna help me scape?" Lani asked annoyed.

*Pacifier sounds* "Waiting is better? You naive dumbass, I'm sure they already drank our apple juice" both infants began to sob softly at that suggestion, until suddenly the door opened.

"Hey there, you two little cuties" a young boy around 13 years old entered the room, he had bushy brunette hair and his freckled face was adorned with a smile and a bull skull bandanna on his forehead, the kid was carrying two baby seats with him.

"You, bush head! What does the brother of the juice tyrant whore want with us?" Lani composed herself on a hurry to scream that.

*Pacifier noises* "I know he is named Lemy you daft cunt!"

"You two seem a bit grumpy, I think I know what can help with that" Lemy from his pockets retrieved two feeding bottles filled with yellowish liquid, both babies took no time to notice it was the price both of them had longed for the whole day.

"Now come here you two" Lemy unlocked Lulu's crib while erasing part of the salt circle with his foot, after he took his little sisters to the baby seats and started to feed them at the same time.

Both infants appeared to be in bliss, they just kept feeding without stop "Whoa, Pace yourselfs, don't worry I won't take it away" the boy said softly.

"Well aren't you the perfect housewife" an unknown voice said from behind.

"AHHH!" Lemy on his surprise dropped both bottles, thankfully they were both empty already.

"Don't scare me at a time like this Lupa!" Lemy turned to an albino girl, she was around 14 years old, she was sporting a black hoodie with the stamp of a winged eye ball on her chest, a yellow and black pleated skirt and a upside down cross earring, her face was also freckled with big yellow eyes and a big toothy grin to show her overdeveloped canines, besides the goth aesthetic it would be hard to believe her mother was the raven haired, stoic Lucy.

"Ha! And not make you look like a dumbass in front of the babies? You are asking too much" Lupa went to Lulu's crib, kneeled down and from a hidden door on the floor took an oversized hose of a vacuum cleaner, the bathtub that Lyra installed on Lulu's crib was almost filled with the mutant's saliva and Lupa started to vacuum it.

"By the way you two, great job today, aunt Lisa watched everything and she is dead set on making you two adapt, this little bucket here is just a temporal solution though, the real fun comes later so don't think the saliva trick nor the whole business with the fuse box are going to work twice" Lupa said as she kept cleaning the saliva.

"The spit plan would have worked twice if a certain someone hadn't grown a conscience all of the sudden *burp* aahhhh I love my life" Lani said while being latched on to Lemy's left shoulder.

Lemy was sitting on the floor and had Lani on his shoulder while patting her lightly on the back, Lulu was on his lap without her pacifier and the little mutant was also being patted on the back by Lemy, they were again on complete bliss.

"See Lemyrella, begging the big mean Lyra to have some mercy on these poor babies had it's payback" the albino finished by pinching Lani's cheek lightly.

"Don't say it like that, she didn't like the decision that much either" *BUUUUUUUURPPPPPPPPPP* Lulu burped loudly opening her mouth fully.

"She made you clean the vomit on the second floor in exchange for giving them the apple juice before tomorrow" Lupa said with a mocking grin, Lemy looked like he wanted to respond but decided against it, instead he stood up and put Lulu on his unoccupied shoulder and started cradling the infants while humming a little lullaby.

"What do you say girls? Anything you want to tell your hard working brother?" Lupa said in a cutesy tone to the babies.

"This body's purity shall be offered to him as soon as it has ripen enough in exchange for his suvserbiance to me" Lani said.

"What?" Lemy stopped on his tracks confused.

"That you are popping her cherry as soon as she hits sixteen" Lupa clarified, Lemy was going to respond but Lulu interrupted.

*Pacifier noises* to this Lani blushed madly and responded "Hell no! I'm not saying that, you tell him".

Lulu took off her pacifier and said "I love you" only to put it on her mouth again.

Both Lemy and Lupa were flabbergasted "She can talk?" they said in unison.

Lani looked at them with a face that screamed _"Are you kidding me?"_ and said "Yeah...I wouldn't be able to translate if she didn't".

***Author's Notes: **

Well that's another down, due to advice on the last chapter I started browsing for a Beta reader on the loud house section aaaaaand from the ones that I checked either had on their profile that I had to stay close to the source material (I'm fucking destroying it) or not use any gross pairings (AHAHAHAHA, yeah I'm using some of those) and the ones that didn't said that, they were experienced with characterisation and pacing and while that is great they also said that on spelling and grammar they weren't all that hot...and that is precisely why I need a beta.

I already sent a PM to a beta, but if nothing comes of it, does anybody know a beta that would help me on spelling and grammar (even if it is just on that) and not get grossed out by the subject matter?.

Also is just sending a PM with the request "would you be my Beta?" while on one knee is enough? Or am I missing part of the process?

Also a little elephant in the room with this chapter, yep I kinda like Lani, while I've heard that she is just Lulu 2.0 because is just another weird baby, I have to admit two supernatural powers of different origin on the same room to fight and help each other sounds really cool to me, and I don't think that if Lincoln turned 9 of his other sisters wombs into a frikking bakery I see no reason why Lily should be spared, that opinion will bite me in the ass considering I don't like to pair Lincoln with his daughters but heck I like what I like.

Hope it was enjoyable, also I hope to have a beta for next time so it WILL be more enjoyable, thanks for your time and goodbye.


	3. Lost a piece of myself

Panther felt incomplete, the 12 year old glanced down once again, more than half of the shin that was once below her knee was gone along with her foot, replaced by a stump covered in bandages.

Two months ago her and her friends Lyra, Terry and Sonnet had gotten bicycles as a christmas present, Lyra was a slow and steady learner in three weeks and a few scrapes and bruises she could keep her bike steady to wherever she wanted to, Sonnet was just slow though she seemed unable to take her bike above the speed of a brisk walk but for that reason she hadn't fall off the thing even once, Terry on the other hand was not content to just ride the bike she was determined to learn tricks with it, took her a moth and a half and an amount of injuries that could beat her friends five times over but she was getting the hang of it and finally Phanter took to her bike like a duck to water, the second she hopped on the thing keeping her steady, speed and even little tricks were no problems for her, the injuries she got from it were from trying a little bit too hard.

Though all of them used their gift for their daily school commute they used them for other things too Lyra the good girl she was used her bicycle to run errands,Sonnet used hers for long rides along vistas she enjoyed, Terry used it to show off on school and Panther liked to ride her down hill or on top speed at hard terrain, she couldn't help it, she was the daughter of Polly Pain speed and strength were the presentation card for the pain train.

Then of course one day when the little circle of friends decide to go for a relaxing ride, though her idea of relaxing was speeding ahead and jumping on everything that resembled a ramp but when she wanted to do a little trick of going under a moving truck she miscalculated ended up on the ground and her right leg under the wheels, the truck driver must have never even noticed because the truck went its merry way without even slowing down.

The rest of the girls made a little circle around the screaming Panther and a passer by dialed an ambulance as soon as they saw what was happening, 15 minutes was the whole time that took Panther to go from being run over by a truck to being knocked out by anesthetics on the ambulance with her throat completely sore, her ears ringing, a pounding headache and the unending pain of her leg, she was sure, she would never live a longer span of 15 on her entire life.

The doctor told her that with a lot of work she could get her life back on track at a 95 percent, that should have sounded reassuring but to her it sounded that she no longer was the Pain train, from now on her strength, her speed...her everything was going to be 95 percent.

When she was taken back home, she just hit her bed, those first months for the recovery felt like a cold for the 12 year old, she couldn't stand up, her mom would take care of her and her friends would come to see her, catch up and drop off some homework, then she "recovered".

Her leg had "healed" the gash on her stump had closed up and there was close to zero risk of it opening up, she could start to shape her stump for the prosthetic and she could now start with physical rehabilitation...but she had already "recovered".

A few times a week the same thing would happen, she would feel a tickle, an itch, a pinch on her right leg and she would happily turn to see it, to see her right leg there, to finally sign this off as the worst nightmare she ever had, but then the only thing waiting there to greet her was her reality, her stump.

Was it her ghost leg? Or maybe the accident that led to losing her leg? Maybe it was that no matter what she did all she had to look forward to was that crummy 95 percent!? Whatever it was she slowly but surely became bitter.

The now 13 year old had not seen her friends on four months by now, at the beginning she loved their visits but after a long time constrained on her bed every little thing started to become harder and harder to face, first it was the talk of the school that she hadn't attended on quite a while, then the small glances to her stump, then how happy they seemed even on the face of her hardship, the rabbit hole kept going deeper and deeper until she didn't even wanted them inside her room.

Her mom still came inside to give Panther her meals and try to make small talk…"TRY" being the operative word, but Panther no longer even felt like her daughter, Polly was the toughest on the roller derby, the strongest, the fastest, she was the Pain train but Panther now was the 95 percenter, so desperate was her mother for Panther to just look at her and talk that she even stopped bringing up that she was neglecting her physical rehabilitation.

But Panther saw no point on it, even if she could reach her max by doing so, her mother often slept with her on her room to try and connect with her once again, sad for her she mumbled in her sleep "Don't worry Pan, I will get the money for that new leg, you will stand again, no matter what I have to do" and many variations of that, she finally understood what she had become to the person she admired the most: a burden, her mother didn't made enough money for the treatments she needed and was now busting her back for her, it would be better if she just stayed on bed and not make her pay for the prosthesis and everything else.

This was now her routine, thinking how she missed her friends only to think it's better this way she was an annoyance to them and them to her, thinking how much she would like to make her mother happy by trying but remembering she should not make her life more difficult by making her spend more of her hard earned money on a dead weight and to miss her leg...until she had to once again convince herself that there was absolutely no wey she was fixing this, that was until that man came.

One day at 10 A.M. a knock came to her door and a tall man that could be pushing his 30's or maybe his snow white hair was giving him that appearance, his front teeth looked way to big for his freckled face and the smallest shadow of a beard was rearing its head on his chin, he was wearing a white shirt under an orange vest and was carrying a clipboard along with art supplies entered her room.

'Oh great! Art therapy!' Panther thought with scorn.

"Hello there Panther, My name is Lincoln Loud" he went closer to try and shake hands, but noticed that the name surprised Panther.

"Oh yeah, I'm Lyra's uncle and believe it or not, I'm kind of a childhood friend of your mother as well" he gave a little nervous laugh.

Panther's surprise subsided and just nodded.

"Ok…" a long pause "do you mind if I draw here?" he asked pointing at the floor besides her bed.

Panther answered with a sigh and a "Whatever you want", Lincoln for his part answered with an enthusiastic "Thanks" and sat down to draw.

And that was it, the white haired man sat down and drew until 6 P.M., stood up and told her "sorry I have to go Panther, see you later", Panther didn't even responded to him, and with that the man went away.

But in he came the next day, once again the same greeting, once again the same question and once again the silent work until 6 P.M.

That continued for two weeks, once or twice Panther didn't give him permission to sit and draw, and he responded "Ok, I understand" and went out of the room, but by the conversation she could hear from outside her room, him and her mom talked all the way to surprise, surprise 6 P.M. and then she heard him leave.

After those two weeks she finally told him, "If this is some sort of art therapy and you are just trying to get me interested then save your time and leave, you should be getting your money elsewhere!".

The orange clad man (she was getting really sick of that vest, just how many did he had?) just looked at her confused "I'm not making a cent by coming here, I'm not a therapist on any sence of the word and it never crossed my mind to get you to draw".

Panther was exasperated at this "Then why are you here!?"

Lincoln gave her a smile "Because I want to talk with you"

"WHY!?"

Lincoln was once again visibly confused by this question "Why not?"

Now Panther was the one confused, confused and angry, she tried to answer but all she could do was huff and puff on her anger.

Lincoln gave her a small laugh and smiled "well that one is non negotiable" he checked his watch "oh, it's this late already? Well Panther I'm off, see you later".

That night Polly went to Panther's room to give her dinner as always, but to her surprise, her up until 4 months ago silent little girl was now a bit chattier.

"Is he just trying to get in your pants? If he does, he doesn't need to try so hard with me" Said Panther still mad about earlier that day.

"Pffft, if he does, he isn't getting far, believe me" said her mother smugly.

"Then what is he doing here?"

"He just told me he wanted to talk with you, has he?" her mother asked.

"No, we haven't, he just sits there and draws while I ignore him, he should have gotten the hint by now, I have spent enough time without a dad for some rando to just come in and try to be all cute with me, SPECIALLY NOW!" Panther screamed that last time at the top of her lungs.

"Hahaha, so he is applying that strategy with you too?" Polly said, sitting besides her daughter on the bed, Panther didn't say anything but her mother could see the big question splattered on her daughter's face.

"He was the one that brought your friends here, they have been a bit queasy about using their bikes and who could blame them? But he just stayed on the car making puppy dog eyes at the house and when you ran your friends off- Panther had to cringe a bit at the way her mother just said that- he started coming here daily, I never let him in until the first day he entered your room" Polly smiled and took her daughter's hand.

"Day after day, a knock at the door, always at the same hour for me to open the door and slam it back at his face, then there was the day I thought he might just need a slightly bigger hint" Polly said with a bit of pride.

"No, did he face the pain train?" Panther said letting a bit of excitement scape her.

"Face it? My girl, he took it full force to the face" both girls shared a laugh.

"Then he stood up and said _Ok can I get in NOW?_"

"Did you let him?" Panther was getting into the story despite her best efforts.

"Nope, he got a face full of slammed door for six days straight after the pain train, there was zero mercy" Polly flexed her arms to show her toned arms proudly, then she looked somber.

"But on the seventh day he said _Are you ok Polly? You are hitting me softer and softer everyday_" Panther gasped at this.

"He didn't"

"Ohhhh, He did! And with actual concern on his voice too! He got the slammed door treatment that day a bit harder for that...then he came back the day after, sorry honey for letting him in but he got mommy good that time, at that moment he just seemed invincible, that no matter what I did he would just come back the next day if I didn't complied"

"Did you tried the police?" Panther was legitimately curious.

"Ahahahah, no honey, we might have not part at the best of terms, but we were still good friends and I know he hasn't done anything arrest worthy"

"Ohhh, so that was the _kind of your childhood friend_ that he was talking about?"

"Is that what he said? Always the dork I see" Polly giggled.

"What if he is here for my pants?" The idea suddenly popped on Panther's head.

"Then the police are going to have to stop ME from what I'm gonna do to him, and THEN the police will get some for trying to stop me" Polly shot up and stood straight, sentencing all that proudly, then with a giggle sat down besides her daughter and took her hand again "but I don't think the possibility is even on the table honey" Panther gave her mother a smile.

"If that does happen, there isn't gonna be much left for you for when I'm done with him mom" Panther kicked the air with her left leg and flexed like Polly had done moments ago.

"Ohhh two pain trains! That sounds scary even for me, we are gonna get him good if that ever happens then, let's give it a 1000 percent" Polly hugged her daughter a hug that her daughter returned tightly and happily.

Some time later when Polly left her daughter's room the tears of joy she had been holding back finally went down her face like a stream, covering her mouth so she would not be heard said between sobs "Thank God, thanks Lincoln, thank you so very very much".

The next day Lincoln came back, once again sitting besides her bed, drawing but this time Panther actually spoke up "and what are you even doing?".

Lincoln looked up and smiled "This are commissions, behind every piece of paper I write what the commission is and I draw it" he showed her the clipboard and Panther examined the drawings.

"I thought that porn payed a lot more" Panther said still checking every drawing in detail, those were quick sketches, a ton of them.

"A bit more, yes" Lincoln said embarrassed.

"Lots of drawings of the same guy too" Panther noticed and showed him the last one of the same character she saw.

"Ohhh yeah, that's ace savvy, I drew for a few numbers as a freelance and since a lot of people have asked me for drawings of him, specially since I think, I'm the cheapest artist that has worked on that comic".

"Quantity over quality then" Panther said smugly.

"Quantity and quality missy" Lincoln said matching the one legged girl expression.

"Is the comic even any good?" Panther asked offhandedly, but she turned to see Lincoln's flabbergasted face, that in half a minute went from surprised to angry to confused to pensive.

"Ok, It isn't that good now, I'm not gonna say that my issues are the best but the downfall came like a small story arc after those ones, and it isn't even a down fall, I mean there are highs and lows on everything, isn't it? What I'm sa-" The man took off, up until 5:30 P.M. he did not stop talking and surprising Panther neither drawing.

"STOP!, Now I get why mom called you a dork!, why don't you get me some of those stupid comics to read instead of painstakingly describing every minute detail of a 50 plus years storyline!" Panther said exhausted, she thought that screaming that would dissuade him or help him get the picture, she should really know better by now.

He had a beaming smile that made him look like a cartoon character even, his eyes starry and full of excitement "YES! You're right!" the man grabbed all his stuff on a heap and ran as fast as he could outside, this was the first time he had ever left before 6 P.M.

Panther just stood there jaw almost reaching her chest, her mother peeked at the room just as surprised as her.

"You got him to talk about ace savvy didn't you?"

"Di-did I make a mistake?" her mother was unsure of what to say.

"Maybe?" was what she settled with.

The next day Lincoln got to her home carrying what looked like 15 KG worth of hard cover compilatory comics on a pile that covered his face.

"Here, they are in chronological order from top to bottom so you can follow the storyline but if you want me to rearrange them from my least favorite to most I can do that in less than two minutes believe me" he said with a wink.

Panther wasn't entirely convinced but dang it, lately all her time had been spent sleeping, a change of pace would be nice, for the entire day she chipped away at the pile, while Lincoln continued drawing until 6 P.M.

"Keep them around, once you are finished I'll take em back, also consider rereading some of them after finishing the pile, a few of them get much, much better after that" And with that Lincoln left.

This time though, he didn't came back, it took Panther 3 days to finish the pile, 3 days of just reading the comics, she got too engrossed in them though she would never admit it, the glasses that she barely used since she stopped assisting school were now on her instead of the night stand besides her bed.

And after those 3 days she took 2 more to reread her favorites...Lincoln was right, some of them were indeed much better now, but on those 5 days Lincoln didn't return.

On the sixth day the now permanently bespectacled girl asked "HEY mom! Where is Lincoln?".

"I don't know Honey, want me to call him?" Polly answered from another room.

"Wait, you have his number?"

"Yeah, I mean he has helped a lot with you" Polly came in Panther's room.

"...What do you mean?" her mother sat besides her.

"Well, you are way less grumpy, you talk a whole lot more and reading those comics is the first thing I've seen you do in months that isn't sleeping or catch up with your rehabilitation because it's getting harder to stand up and use the bathroom" Panther blushed a bit at that last comment and there was a knock on the door.

Polly got up to get it but Panther grabbed her arm, with a knowing smile Polly became a pillar for her daughter to keep her balance while she hopped to answer the door.

When the door opened, behind it there was an anxious Lincoln but the second he noticed who opened the door, his eyes lit up "You're up! Oh God, you're up!".

He kneeled down and went as if to hug her but decided against it, "I was a bit worried about this, considering that I never saw you off that bed, but I can be calm now".

Lincoln brought in a pair of parallel bars, Panther was surprised and Polly was exasperated.

"Did you bought these?"

"No, I made these, I heard your rule, I didn't spent a cent on these" Lincoln kneeled down once again to show his work.

"Rule?" Panther was confused.

"He has been trying to give me money since the accident and I told him I don't need it"

"And I told you, I will help you with this, no matter how, no matter what" Lincoln answered matter of factly.

Panther saw this exchange, and something finally clicked, she had her suspicions before, but now it simply felt clear.

"Mr. Loud" Panther said meekly.

"What happened Pan? You can keep calling me Lincoln like always" Lincoln leaned in with to the child staying up by grabbing the parallel bars.

"You're my pops aren't you?" Both adults on the room were taken aback, both with their faces plastered with terror.

"What's the surprise, it was obvious, some stranger just getting to your doorstep trying so hard to lift up a poor little crippled girl off of her struggles, that doesn't happen and if he wasn't some dude trying way to hard mind you, to pick up a hot single mom, then that is the only other options that I can think of" Panther said sobbing.

"She talks a lot like that, did you taught her that?" Lincoln whispered concerned.

"Is this really the time?" Polly responded.

Panther took the opportunity, Lincoln hadn't stood up from his kneeling position, Panther shooted forward and hugged him, latched on to him like a castaway to a piece of driftwood and sobbing slightly.

Lincoln's tears started to flow and eagerly returned the hug "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" he kept apologizing in between sobs.

"I always thought my pops just left, I'm glad to know he at the very least tries" Lincoln sobs became louder and hugged her tighter, Panther for her part made her sobs and hug on par with her father's.

They stood like that for a while, just holding onto each other as if they would disappear if they dared give a little slack on holding each other, until their crying finally stopped.

When they stopped Lincoln was the first to separate himself from his daughter still holding her by her shoulders and they both looked at each other eyes.

Panther took one of his father's hands, "Hey pops, can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything honey, just say it"

"Could you not come here anymore?" Panther said still composing herself from their outburst just a moment ago, Lincoln seemed to choke a bit, let out a sigh and went back to look at his daughter on the eyes.

"I will, but can I please know what I did wrong?"

"Nothing, but I have the strong feeling that if I knew more about you...I would hate you, I don't want that" Panther said her tears threatening to return.

"Ok, I understand...do you want to keep the comics?" he said hopeful, she shook her head.

"No worries, I'm hooked already, I will buy my own when I can walk again" Polly left the room going to her daughter's room.

"I see, I'm happy, I hope that is soon" Lincoln gave a forced smile and they gave each other one last hug, Polly came back with the pile of comics, Lincoln put Panther near the parallel bars for her to stand, took the comic books and as he was leaving.

"Ok you two, I'm off, see you later"

"See you then" both women answered and with that Lincoln disappeared from view.

*Two years Later*

The fifteen year old Panther now wearing a ace savvy t-shirt, jeans, a bandana on her head covering her short hair, her trusty glasses were a bit obscured by two strands of hair that framed her face on a circle and of course her brand new prosthetic leg.

"Did you fastened it all right?" Polly asked concerned.

"Yep, all systems checked and good to go".

"You've become such a dork" Her mother said with a snort.

"Speaking of dorks...this leg was pop's gift, wasn't it?" Polly let out a sigh.

"Yep, he just popped up after practice yesterday, with that thing on hand, everyone freaked some thought a crazed murderer had just arrived" Polly said exasperated.

"And let me guess, _I didn't bought it…" _

"_I made it" _Both woman finished on chorus.

"Hey mom, and about him getting on your pants?"

"He didn't thank you very much" Polly crossed her arms and gave her a scowl.

"But you wanna give him a piece don't you?" Panther was getting smug.

"He hasn't done so good a job" Polly huffed and turned her head, betraying her raging blush.

"_Yet,_ you mean? Ahahaha, don't worry I won't be mad, I mean 15 years without any, hot damn!"

"Worry about yourself kiddo, actually no, you sure you wanna go alone? It's your first walk out since god knows when" Polly practically flipped a switch from annoyed to concerned.

"Yeah, I gotta start some day don't I, the Pain train has now new equipment, now it's just a matter of breaking it in" Panther flexed for her mother, rehab had done wonders for the girl that was a couch potato for a while, and she even trained a bit on her own, this reassured Polly a great deal, a proud smile invaded her face.

"Be careful and have fun" Polly gave her daughter a hug and sent her, her way.

*At the park*

For all the show Panther did she didn't go far, just went to buy some comics and was now going back through the park, a kid's ball hit her leg and turned to see a bunch of kids asking for the ball back.

Panther kicked the ball and the kid catched the...leg, all the kids freaked out and after throwing the prosthetic to the ground and scurrying to get the ball the kids ran screaming for dear life.

Huh, she didn't fastened it that well apparently, a woman quickly went to pick up Panther's leg and ran to her side, she was beautiful, slender and tall, clad on a purple jacket and tight jeans, her long hair reached her waist, her makeup was conservative but well done on her...freckled face, with a crucifix on her neck all topped off with a disbelieving expression.

"Lyra?" Panther couldn't believe it but she should had seen the hug that followed coming.

"So, Sonnet went from goth...to a fucking weeb? Ahahaha, I can't believe it" Panther and Lyra were now sitting on the grass, Panther had already put her leg back on.

"Yep, full on sprinkling japanese words and wearing surgical mask with a kitty mouth weeb" both girls were having a hearty laugh catching up, Panther took a deep breath and finally said it.

"Hey Ly, I was planning to meet up with you guys again when I went back to school next week, I've been keeping up with the lessons don't worry by the way but that plan seem to have gone up in flames hasn't it" She turned to see Lyra, her face back to the disbelieving of a moment ago.

"So could you call the girls up and meet up?" The one legged girl asked shily but the hug that came this time she saw coming.

"Whenever, wherever, Pan, never doubt it" Lyra was a bit choked up.

Panther had lost a lot of time and she would get back everything she lost on that time, with her father on top of it, but for now she was happy with getting things back to the way they where.

**Author's notes: **

Ahhhhh, finally done, I can't believe how engrossed I got writing this chapter, hope you enjoy it, please tell me, was this too melodramatic? Hope it wasn't too much.

To the review that said, What's up with Lani? I wouldn't know, that's why I made that paragraph of asking exactly just what is she, but I would say that in this interpretation she is a full on demon that Lily gave birth to.

To the review that petitioned for a Loan holding hands with Lemy scene, don't get me wrong I would do the original petition that also added Lincoln, even though that I also don't like the boys with their aunts either, but there are two actual snags here, I don't think I can write good smut so I would like to practice on a safe environment first (on stuff that I would never put on the internet I mean) and I don't wanna put smut on , maybe one day I will do a Archive of our own and make a smut version of this series, because this is not for romance (maybe a bit of romance...only a bit) nor smut.

Also, beta hasn't answered yet, that's all to report, thanks all for your time and good bye.


End file.
